


Daddy

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Baby Boy, F/M, Kid - Freeform, Love, daddy - Freeform, husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Fun in the sun with Oscar and your baby
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> leave a request

You’re laying down in the hammock under the shade, a nice breeze keeping you from getting to hot. Your eyes were hidden behind a pair of large sun glasses as you watched Oscar sit in the tiny kiddy pool with your guys one year old son. He was sitting up in between his legs, splashing his hands about and laughing like crazy. 

“Here let me put some more lotion on you two.” You say as you get out of the hammock and grab the two bottles that laid on the grass. You walk over and squat down, your sundress lighting blowing,”Hold him up.” You instruct your husband, pouring some of the baby sunscreen on your hand. You reapply it to every inch of his body and face before switching over to Oscar.

“You’re already getting red papi.” You grimace as you use the stronger protection lotion on him, carefully applying it to his sore face,”Stay in for just a little bit longer. I don’t want the both of your getting burnt. I’m gonna go make us something to eat.” 

“Okay mommy.” Oscar says and leans over to give you a kiss before you get up and head inside. You wash your hands and watch them through window, cutting up a bunch of different fruit into small pieces and making ham and cheese sandwiches. When you finish up with the homemade lemonade you open up the back door and shout for Oscar to come inside. You grab the two towels that you got out earlier and hand the bigger one to Oscar before taking the crying baby boy from him and wrapping him up. 

“I don’t think he wanted to get out.” Oscar says and dries off a little before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

“My poor baby.” You say as you bounce him in your arms,”Take his trunks off. Let him stay in the diaper. We can give him a bath after we eat.” Oscar nods and reaches inside the towel, pulling off the shorts and tossing them outside on the porch railing. You walk over to the high chair and place Junior in it, dragging it closer to the table when he’s secure. You place a bit of fruit on to the tray in front of him, your son instantly calming down and grabbing a piece of a strawberry to eat.

“Gordito.” Oscar laughs and leans down to place a kiss on his forehead. You laugh as well, tearing a bit of your sandwich off and holding it out for him to take. Which he does gladly,”I’ll bring your plate over, sit down papi.” You tell Oscar as you grab his plate from the counter and slide it over to him, along with a tall glass of the drink you made.

“Dadda.” Your son cries, holding his hands out for the drink. 

“No. This is yours.” You say and quickly fill up the sippy cup, letting him snatch it from you when the lid is closed. He instantly pops it in his mouth and throws his head back, chugging as much as he could.

“Hijo es una cerveza?”(Is that a beer son?)Oscar jokes causing you to roll your eyes as you sit down to eat.

“Shut up.” You tell him playfully as you pick up your sandwich to take a bite. You get about half way in when Oscar gets up to wash his now empty plate. Your son finishing his drink and throwing the bottle, crying once more.

“Aye!” Oscar says and slams his hand down lightly on the tray to get his attention,”You don’t throw.” He says to a now startled junior, quiet for a few seconds before he begins to cry again. 

“Mama!” He screams wanting to be picked up, his arms waving like crazy above him,”Mama!” He repeats over and over again until you give in and scoop him up into your arms.

“Calm down, it’s okay baby boy.” You say softly, Oscar picking up the cup and giving you a look. He fills it back up and hands it over to his tiny twin who calms down instantly. 

“Want me to take him?” Oscar offers

You nod and hand him over before sitting back down to eat,”Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Oscar smiles and holds him in one arm, moving around the kitchen to clean up what you hadn’t gotten to yet. Thinking to yourself that you got really lucky to have a great husband like him. 

~

“He’s not going to want to get out of this either.” You laugh as you lean against the tub wall, Oscar on the opposite side with Junior.

“He loves the water.” Oscar chuckles as he holds him a little higher since the tub was way more filled than it usually is when he gets a bath. 

“We should take him to the beach, he would go crazy.” You smile 

“Let’s plan it.” Oscar agrees as he grabs the little green baby rag to lather up Junior’s body. 

“Okay.” You reply and relax in the water, the warm temperature making you sleepy. You doze off for a few minutes before your awoken by Oscar carefully climbing out of the tub, the baby’s eyes growing heavy as well.

“Time for bed?” You ask softly as you sit up and pull the plug.

“Yeah, guess he got tired from being outside all day.” 

“Hmh, so did I.” You say and stand up, reaching for your towel and wrapping it around yourself. All of you guys walking out of the bathroom. 

“I’ll go grab his clothes.” You say as Oscar lays the bundled up baby on the bed before pulling on a pair of boxers and sweats. 

You head over to the nursery and grab a diaper along with some footie pajamas before heading back,”Here you go.” You tell Oscar and hand him everything so you can get dressed now. You pull on a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts before climbing into bed with them. Junior still partially awake as he rolls over to you. He grabs at your shirt, pulling it down as he try’s to latch on. You help him up on your chest and hold him to you, this being a nightly ritual for the two of you. He wasn’t really breast fed any more, it was more of a comfort thing when he was sleepy.

“What about me?” Oscar says as he lays on his side, watching you.

“You want some milk too?” You laugh as you lightly pat Junior’s bottom repeatedly. 

“Always.” Oscar says and sticks his tongue out playfully, wiggling it.

“Ew.” You say with a scrunched up face and shake your head.

“Pass him to me when he’s done eating. I want to hold him.” Oscar says a few moments later

You smile and nod,”Okay.”

A few minutes go by and Junior falls limp in your arms, his mouth falling off of your chest. You adjust your shirt and carefully let Oscar take him from you. He lays him on his chest and brings his hand up to stroke his head full of dark curls,”He’s so cute when he’s asleep...he can be a real asshole at times though.” Oscar laughs softly.

“You mean sort of like his daddy?”

“Nah, his attitude is all you.” 

“We’re gonna agree to disagree on this one.” You laugh amusingly, pulling the big comforter over you and sighing tiredly,”Good night.” You yawn 

“Night mi amor.”(my love)Oscar says, holding on to the little boy who was sleeping on his chest. Moments like these making him happy that he got out of the gang life. Happy that he had you as a beautiful wife and that you gifted him the chance of being a father to a amazing baby boy,”Good night to you too.” He says to Junior, his eyes closing as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
